The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a metallic honeycomb structure, and more particularly to a unique manufacturing method of an iron or iron alloy honeycomb structure.
Prior arts have disclosed such a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure made of iron or iron alloy as to first arrange structure members pressed to have waveshaped cross-sections to engage the jointing portions thereof longitudinally to one another and to secondarily clamp the arranged structure members in their positions by a clamping frame set and soak into a soldering bath filled with molten solder or silver solder to complete the honeycomb structure. Another way may be to weld the jointing portions of the structure members engaging to one another.
The former conventional method has such demerits as to be very costly for equipping the soldering bath, to cause the whole honeycomb structure to have remains of solder or silver-solder thereon and/or to result in ununiform soldering of the jointing portions. The latter conventional method has, too, such demerits as to require a long process hours for many welding portions and/or to be unsuitable to fabricate honeycomb structures in small sizes.